My Beloved Tou-san
by versetta
Summary: "...Arghhhh aku bisa telat kalau begini" ucap Naruto. "Tidak membangunkanmu, hm?" ucap pemuda itu. Naruto tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya lekat. "Tou-san aku mencintai mu" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri seri. "Hiks... kenapa? Kenapa aku tiba tiba begini? Aku tak boleh egois" Chapter 5 Update! Yosh, langsung baca ajadeh
1. Chapter 1-Beginning

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo berserakan**

**Saya masih newbie, jadi… mohon bantuannya minna-san **

_Check it out!_

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah dimana burung burung berkicau disuatu kota yang padat dan sibuk, ya kota metropolitan Konoha. Kota ini terkenal dengan orang orangnya yang sibuk dengan berbagai gedung gedung pencakar langit yang tersebar di kota tsb.

Yah.. kita tinggalkan sejenak kota Konoha itu untuk melihat pemuda pirang yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya di ranjang King sizenya sampai seseorang memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras dari luar kamarnya.

"Naru.. Naruto…."

"Ngh…"

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali dan mengucek ngucek mata shappirenya itu, lalu ia mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya itu dan melihat jam bekernya yang menunjukkan pukul…

"Astagaaaaaaaaaa, ini sudah jam 07.40! Kenapa Tou-san tidak membangunkanku. Arghhhh aku bisa telat kalau begini"

Lalu ia melesat secepat kilat menuju kamar mandinya dan dalam beberapa menit ia sudah selesai dan langsung memakai pakaian seragam barunya.

Ya hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk kesekolah barunya, yaitu Konoha High School (KHS). Pada hari pertama ini, ia sudah melewatkan upacara penerimaan murid baru disekolah itu, dan mungkin hari ini ia juga akan telat mengikuti pelajaran pertamanya. Yah.. KHS ini merupakan sekolah yang cukup elit dan terkenal se-seantero Jepang karena kualitasnya yang tidak bisa diragukan. Jam masuk di KHS adalah pukul 07.30 pagi.

Kita kembali pada si pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto yang telah keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan seragam barunya itu dan bergegas untuk pergi kesekolah. Akan tetapi sebelum itu…

"Naruto…. Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

Naruto menengok ke asal suara dan ia menemukan seseorang yang sedang santai duduk di ruang makan sambil menatap lembut kearahnya.

"Huhh, Tou-san! Aku ini telat tau! Dan ini gara gara dirimu yang tidak membangunkan ku sejak tadi" Omel Naruto kepada orang itu

Perlahan, orang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya dan mem-pout kan bibirnya tanda ia sedang marah.

"Tidak membangunkanmu, hmm?"

Tanya seseorang itu sambil mengarahkan wajah Naruto yang sedang marah itu padanya

'Astaga Naru…. Kau itu laki laki atau perempuan sih' batin orang itu

"Iya! Memang kau tidak membangunkan ku, alhasil aku telat kan?!" Protes Naruto

"Kau tidak ingat tadi pagi malah aku yang membangunkanmu kan? Memanggil namamu" ucap orang itu

Naruto tersentak 'eh iya ya?'

"Hehehe, benar juga. Eh tapi, astaga….. Gara gara kau aku jadi benar benar telat tau! Aku pergi, _Ittekimasu _Tousan" ucap Naruto

"Ckckck, anak itu…" ucap orang itu sambil menatap kepergian Naruto

**Skip Time**

Tibalah Naruto didepan gedung KHS, ia tertegun melihat gedung ini. Gedung yang megah dan mewah, serta luasnya seperti lapangan sepak bola, membuat ia bingung harus lewat mana karena disekitar halaman sekolah tsb sudah sepi oleh orang orang karena menurutnya ini memang sudah jam masuk kelas. Lalu ia memutari gedung tsb dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Memang sih sekolah itu hanya beberapa blok saja dari apartementnya, akan tetapi karena ia 'telat' jadi benar benar harus memompa kecepatannya hingga kesekolah ini.

"Yosh…. Akhirnya ketemu juga" ucap Naruto sambil melewati pintu gerbang nan besar itu

Sambil celingukan ia mencari cari kelas untuk para murid kelas 1 sampai tak menyadari ada sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya lekat.

**TBC**

_Bersedia untuk RnR?(Kritik mungkin bisa diterima, ehehe)_


	2. Chapter 2-Introducing

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo berserakan dan Alur kecepetan**

Wah…. Aku update-nya kelamaan ngga? Hehehe, gomen kalau terlalu lama minna,

Yosh langsung aja

_Check it out!_

"Yosh…. Akhirnya ketemu juga" ucap Naruto sambil melewati pintu gerbang nan besar itu

Sambil celingukan ia mencari cari kelas untuk para murid kelas 1 sampai tak menyadari ada sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya lekat.

Chapter 2

"Haduhhhh…. Kelasku berada dimana ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Disana, disitu atau dimana? Arghhhh…. Kenapa harus se-merepotkan ini sih?" gerutu Naruto sambil mengacak acak rambut pirangnya sendiri.

Lalu Naruto memilih untuk pergi ke gedung yang lebih besar dari pada 2 gedung yang lainnya yang berada ini memang sangat luas, mulai dari pekarangannnya hingga gedung sekolahnya yang memiliki berbagai fasilitas yang canggih, lengkap dan modern. Akan tetapi karena Naruto terlalu terburu buru agar dapat menemukan kelasnya dengan cepat maka ia berlari, dan ternyata dipersimpangan jalan…

GUBRAK

Naruto pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya setelah menabrak seseorang yang tak sengaja ditabrak-nya

"Ittai….. " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus elus pantatnya yang sakit

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu. Apakah kau baik baik saja?" Tanya orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri

"Uhh… aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan orang itu

"Terimakasih, ngg…." Ucap Naruto menggantung

"Sai. Panggil aku Sai" ucap orang yang bermata hitam dan berambut lurus itu

"Hu'um… terimakasih Sai. Ehhh kau ini senpai ku ya?" ucap Naruto sambil terkaget ria setelah melihat tanda di baju seragam Sai. KHS memiliki seragam yang agak berbeda pada setiap tingkatnya, untuk kelas 1 maka dibagian kerah jas-nya ada tulisan I beraksen emas, begitu pula untuk tingkat berikutnya agar setiap guru dan murid murid dapat mengenali siapa lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm…. Ya begitulah" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum

"Gomenasai senpai, aku benar benar terburu buru jadi aku tidak berhati hati dan menabrakmu" ucap Naruto

"Ah, tidak masalah, lagipula yang terjatuh kan dirimu, hehehe. Tapi… kalau aku lihat kau ini anak baru ya? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sai

"Iya senpai aku murid kelas 1 disini. Namaku Uchiha Naruto. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Jadi, Naruto…. Kau terburu buru karena apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah masuk kelas pada jam segini?" Tanya Sai

"Hehehehe, sebenarnya aku telat masuk sekolah. Aku baru sampai disini beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan aku sedang bingung mencari kelasku dimana karena sekolah ini sangatlah luas" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"Jadi begitu… mau kuantar kau ke kelas mu?" tawar Sai pada Naruto

"E-eh… apa tidak apa apa senpai? Apa aku tidak merepotkan mu? Bukankah kau juga sedang ada pelajaran?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa apa kok, kau tidak merepotkan ku. Lagipula aku ini ketua OSIS disini?"

"A-apa?! Ta-tapi….. Nggg" jawab Naruto terbata bata

"Sudah ayo ikut aku, kita harus cepat agar kau tak lebih terlambat masuk kelas lebih dari ini" jawab Sai sambil menarik tangan Naruto

"E-eh… senpai! Pelan pelan!" jawab Naruto sambil berteriak teriak

**Skip Time**

Setelah Naruto sampai dikelasnya karena berhasil diantar oleh Sai dan beruntung sekali karena wali kelas Naruto adalah guru yang suka sekali terlambat, maka dari itu Naruto tidak akan ketahuan kalau ia datang paling akhir hari ini dan tidak akan dihukum.

Nah sekarang Naruto giliran celingukan karena mencari teman untuk diajak duduk bersama dan mengobrol. Diantara kerumunan teman teman sekelasnya, ia melihat sekelebat rambut merah maroon dan terlihat diwajahnya ada sebuah tato (wah readers pasti tau nih dia siapa,wkwkwk)

"Gaaaaaraaaaaa" panggil Naruto sambil menghampiri Gaara dengan berlari

"Ish Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau benar benar tidak berubah,huh" ucap Gaara

"Huhhh Gaara, kau ini bagaimana? Aku kan merindukanmu, kenapa tidak mengabari ku kalau kau juga sekolah disini?" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya

'Naruto kau benar benar tidak berubah ya? Tetap menggemaskan' inner Gaara

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukan padamu?" Tanya Gaara dengan sinis

"Kita ini kan sahabat semenjak kecil, apa kau lupa akan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil merajuk dan menatap Gaara dengan _puppy eyes_-nya

BLUSH

Ternyata ekspresi Naruto yang merajuk membuat Gaara dan seluruh isi kelas hampir meneteskan darah dari hidung masing masing. Dan kenapa seluruh isi kelas melihat Naruto yang merajuk? Itu karena sedari awal Naruto menghampiri Gaara dengan suara cemprengnya itu sudah berhasil menyita perhatian dari teman temannya. Dan Naruto itu satu satunya murid yang berambut pirang dan bermata shappire dikelasnya.

Naruto dan Gaara sebenarnya sudah berteman semenjak mereka kecil (dari TK sih sebenernya #plakk). Akan tetapi ketika mereka mulai memasuki bangku SMP tepatnya menginjak kelas 2 SMP, Gaara pindah ke Inggris karena ada kepentingan keluarga yang mengharuskan ia tinggal disana selama 2 tahun penuh. Oleh karena itu, Gaara baru dapat kembali saat ini. Dan Naruto yang sangat menyayangi Gaara seperti saudaranya sendiri sangat senang karena Gaara kembali lagi disini, akan tetapi Gaara yang memang memiliki gengsi yang tinggi malah menampilkan ekspresi yang sinis ketika bertemu Naruto padahal ia juga sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu (dasar Gaara jaim #ditendang Neji)

"Kalau aku memang lupa bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara

"Maka aku akan mengingatkan mu tentu saja!" ucap Naruto setengah membentak

'Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi marah mu itu Naruto' inner Gaara

"Hahh.. terserah kau sajalah Naru" ucap Gaara lembut sambil tersenyum

'E-eh… Gaara tersenyum. Ish dia ini memang tidak berubah juga ya' inner Naruto

Naruto memang sudah paham dengan sikap Gaara yang suka berpura pura dingin padanya agar dapat menjahili Naruto dan membuatnya marah. Akan tetapi Naruto tau bahwa Gaara juga menyayanginya dan tetap menganggapnya sahabat. Jadi sekarang mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri dipikiran mereka masing masing hingga….

"Maaf anak-anak saya terlambat karena tadi saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" ucap guru bermasker yang membawa sebuah buku aneh bersampul oranye

Mendengar alasan atas keterlambatan guru itu, seluruh isi kelas ber-sweatdrop ria karena di KHS ini ada juga guru yang aneh seperti dia.

"Nah… untuk hari pertama disekolah ini, bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan memperkenalkan diri kalian masing masing" ucap Kakashi

Lalu Kakashi menunjuk salah satu murid dikelas 1-1 tersebut secara bergiliran. Hingga tibalah giliran Naruto untuk memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelasnya

'Yosh… aku pasti bisa memperkenalkan diriku secara lancar' inner Naruto dalam hati sambil menyemangati dirinya

"Umm…. Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san. Watashi wa no namae Uchiha Naruto desu. Yoroshiku-_ttebayo_!" ucap Naruto dengan lancar sambil tersenyum dengan indahnya

BLUSH

Seketika Kakashi sang guru dan para murid laki laki dikelas itu menutup hidungnya dengan tisu sambil menghadap kearah lain agar darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka tidak bertambah banyak. Sedangkan para murid perempuan, mereka ber-_kyaaa kyaa _didalam hati mereka karena melihat laki laki yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan ada dikelasnya.

'Loh kenapa mereka tiba tiba mimisan begitu?' inner Naruto

"Kalian tidak apa apa? Apa perlu aku ambilkan obat untuk kalian nee~?" tawar Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

GUBRAK

Dan untuk hari pertama sekolah ruang UKS dipenuhi oleh siswa siswi dan guru dari kelas 1-1 karena bocah pirang bermata sapphire yang menggemaskan.

**Skip Time**

"Mau pulang bersama, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya itu ketika mereka sedang bersama sama menunggu di halte bis didepan KHS.

Sekalipun mereka termasuk orang orang yang berdompet tebal dan berasal dari keluarga yang elit, akan tetapi mereka ini adalah anak anak yang mandiri dan sederhana. Oleh karena itu, mereka lebih memilih pulang berjalan kaki atau menggunakan transportasi umum.

"Memang rumahmu dimana? Dan memang jalan menuju rumah kita searah?" ucap Gaara

"Loh? Jadi tidak searah ya? Memang sekarang rumah mu dima- ehhhh Gaara tunggu aku dulu! Aku belum selesai berbicara padamu?" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Gaara

Tetapi ketika sudah hampir sampai kedalam bis yang dinaiki Gaara, seketika itu juga Naruto

GREP

Dipeluk dengan erat oleh seseorang

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Apakah sudah cukup memuaskan? Dilanjut atau tidak nih readers?

_Bersedia untuk RnR?(Kritik juga diterima kok ^_^)_


	3. Chapter 3-Crying

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo berserakan dimana mana dan Alur kecepetan**

Hehehe, masih ada yang mengingat fict ini tidak? Gomenasai, aku updatenya telat banget nih, tapi… yuk kita membalas review dari para readers kita

**Ukeri :**

Hehehe, sip Ukeri-san ini sudah dilanjuttttt. Arigatou ^_^

**Guest :**

Hmm…. Yang meluk Naru? Sudah ada jawabannya kok di chapter yang ini. Arigatou Guest-san ^_^

**Ic-chan desu :**

Hmm…. Aku terinspirasi dari anime itu ^_^ tapi tetep beda loh ya. Arigatou

**Uchikaze no Rei**** :**

Siapa ya? Hmm… ada pada chapter ini. Arigatou Rei-san ^_^

**Harpaairiry**** :**

Ini sudah di next kok. Arigatou ^_^

**Himawari Wia**** :**

Hehehe, gomenasai himawari-san, ideku suka pendek begitu. Tapi aku akan berusaha lagi. Arigatou ^_^

**MikaArata Shone**** :**

Hehehe, yah…. Memang ideku suka pendek begitu. Ini sudah di update (tapi telat #plakk). Arigatou Shone-san ^_^

**Rieyu ne**** :**

Hmm…. Seperti jawabanku yang diatas, ideku memang suka pendek begitu,hehehe. Arigatou Rieyu-san ^_^

Yosh udah yuk langsung aja

_Check it out!_

"Mau pulang bersama, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya itu ketika mereka sedang bersama sama menunggu di halte bis didepan KHS.

Sekalipun mereka termasuk orang orang yang berdompet tebal dan berasal dari keluarga yang elit, akan tetapi mereka ini adalah anak anak yang mandiri dan sederhana. Oleh karena itu, mereka lebih memilih pulang berjalan kaki atau menggunakan transportasi umum.

"Memang rumahmu dimana? Dan memang jalan menuju rumah kita searah?" ucap Gaara

"Loh? Jadi tidak searah ya? Memang sekarang rumah mu dima- ehhhh Gaara tunggu aku dulu! Aku belum selesai berbicara padamu?" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Gaara

Tetapi ketika sudah hampir sampai kedalam bis yang dinaiki Gaara, seketika itu juga Naruto

GREP

Dipeluk dengan erat oleh seseorang

Chapter 3

Ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat siapa pelaku yang memeluk dirinya.

"K-kau!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung mancung orang tersebut

"Hm? Kau ini benar benar tidak sopan terhadap Tousan mu sendiri" ucap Sasuke sambil menyentil kepala Naruto

"Aishh… Ittai Tousan!" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat ulah Sasuke

"Hahhh… Kau itu tadi mau kemana? Rumah kita kan dekat dari sini, tumben sekali kau menaiki bus dan bukannya bus itu berlawanan dengan arah rumah kita?" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar

"Ihhh Tousan, aku itu tadi ingin menyusul Gaara yang langsung pergi meninggalkanku" ucap Naruto

"Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya Gaara, jangan bilang Tousan lupa dengan sahabat terbaikku itu?!" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya

'Uhhhh Naru…. Seharusnya kau melihat situasi, disini kan ramai orang. Bagaimana kalau mereka nanti tiba tiba me-rape mu karena kau itu sangat menggemaskan?' inner Sasuke

"Aishhh… Ittai Tousan! Kenapa kau malah mencubit pipiku?! Sakit tau!" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya karena ulah jahil dari cubitan Sasuke

"Pffftttt….. Su-sudahlah Naru ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam"ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya dihadapan Naruto dan itu malah membuat Naruto semakin kesal

"Huhhhh dasar Tou-Teme! Menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi ke mobil Sasuke yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Naruto

'Naru, kau itu….' Inner Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut didalam dirinya

Setelah Naruto pergi duluan meninggalkan Sasuke, lalu Sasuke mulai menyusul Naruto untuk kemobilnya dan segera kembali kerumah untuk makan malam bersama Naruto

**Skip Time**

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto singkat

"Okaeri…" ucap seseorang disana

"L-lohhh i-itu suara siapa Tousan? Itu bukankah suara seorang wanita. Tapi siapa?" Tanya Naruto

'Pasti dia' inner Sasuke

Ketika sudah sampai dirumah, Naruto tiba tiba terkejut dengan adanya seorang wanita yang sedang memasak di dapur mereka.

"Naru-chaaaannnnnnnnn….. apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan bagaimana kabarmu Naru-chan? Apa kau juga merindukan Sakura nee-chan mu ini?" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto erat

Ternyata seorang wanita yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah Sakura, dan kenapa Sasuke tidak merasa terkejut? Yah , karena dengan otaknya yang cerdas sudah pasti ia bisa mengenali suara siapa itu.

"Uhhhh Sakura nee, le-lepas… a-aku sulit sekali ber-nafas" ucap Naruto terbata bata sambil mencoba untuk melepas pelukan maut Sakura

"Hehehe, gomen Naru-chan…. Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Sakura lembut

"Aku…tentu saja juga merindukanmu Sakura nee. Kau itu kenapa pergi ke Amerika lama sekali sih?" Tanya Naruto

"Maafkan aku Naru-chan, kau tau kan aku bukan sedang sekedar berlibur disana tetapi aku juga sedang melanjutkan sekolahku. Dan maaf aku baru bisa menemui mu sekarang karena aku baru benar benar lulus" ucap Sakura

"Lu-lulus? Sakura nee? Huaaa…. Selamat ya Sakura nee, maaf aku baru tahu kalau kau itu juga sedang melanjutkan kuliahmu disana" ucap Naruto dengan background bunga bunga bermekaran dibelakangnya

"Hn. Jadi kau sudah lulus Sakura? Gomen, aku tak bisa kesana ketika itu" ucap Sasuke

'Jadi Tousan tau kalau Sakura nee sudah lulus? Tetapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Huhhh dasar Tou-Teme!' inner Naruto

"Ahhh… Sasuke-san tak masalah, lagipula mungkin saat itu sedang tidak tepat. Kau juga kan sedang mengurus perusahaanmu sendiri" ucap Sakura lembut

"Sudah pernah ku katakan padamu kan Sakura, kita ini berteman sejak lama. Jadi panggil aku dengan Sasuke saja" ucap Sasuke

"Hmm.. ba-baik Sa-Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke

"Itu lebih baik" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman lembutnya

Dan ketika itu juga Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping agar semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke

'Tousan bisa tersenyum lembut seperti itu kepada orang lain? Dan Sakura nee, wajahmu memerah' inner Naruto sambil merasakan sesuatu hal ganjil pada perasaannya

"A-ahh aku lupa, sudah kalian lebih baik membersihkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu. Aku akan melanjutkan acara membuat makan malam untuk kalian" ucap Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke dan Naruto untuk ke kamar mereka masing masing

'Ah tak mungkin aku begitu…. ' inner Naruto

**.**

**.**

Ketika waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul waktu makan malam, hidangan untuk mereka bertiga sudah tersaji tepat dimeja makan dengan rapi

"Wahhh… Sakura nee, sepertinya masakanmu ini sangat enak dan lezat" ucap Naruto sambil berbinar binar menatap makanan yang tersaji tepat didepan matanya

Ya. Bagaimana tidak jika didepanmu tersaji penuh makanan yang menarik dan memiliki aroma yang lezat untuk segera dicicipi dan dilahap? Berbagai makanan yang bergaya ala Eropa dikombinasikan dengan makanan dari Jepang sendiri yang sudah disusun rapi seperti dimasak oleh chef berkualitas internasional.

"Naru benar Sakura, masakanmu sepertinya semakin menggoda saja untuk dimakan" ucap Sasuke memuji masakan Sakura

"E-etooo, yah sebenarnya a-aku disana juga be-belajar memasak beberapa makanan, Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil tergagap gagap karena dipuji Sasuke

'Tuhkan Tousan mulai lagi. Dan Sakura nee, kenapa wajahmu selalu memerah didepan Tousanku?' inner Naruto

"Hn, begitu. Lagipula kenapa kau memasak makanan sebanyak ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ummm… itu karena aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto karena aku pergi meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama" ucap Sakura

"Jadi, hanya karena Naruto?" ucap Sasuke

"Ma-maksudmu apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura

"Uhhhh… sudah sudah. Daripada terus berbicara seperti itu lebih baik kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapar tau! Dan untuk dirimu Sakura nee, aku akan memaafkanmu jika masakan mu ini benar benar enak" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"Hehehe, ha'i. Sudah pasti masakanku ini enak Naru chan, maka kau harus memaafkanku" ucap Sakura

"Huhh pede sekali kau Sakura nee" ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

'Naru Naru…. Rasanya Tousan ingin mencubitmu lagi' inner Sasuke

"Ittadakimasu" ucap Naruto (lagi)

**Skip Time**

20.45 waktu setempat

"Benar kau tidak perlu kuantar Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura ingin kembali pulang kerumahnya

"Be-benar Sasuke, sungguh kau tak perlu mengantarku. Selama aku tinggal di Amerika, aku sering pulang lebih malam daripada ini karena tugas kuliahku. Lagipula Naru chan sudah tertidur, bukankah kau harus menemaninya?" Tanya Sakura

Memang, Naruto yang kelelahan karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah, mulai dari ia harus berlari kesekolah karena terlambat, lalu menabrak ketua OSIS, dan bertemu kembali dengan Gaara tetapi pada akhirnya Naruto ditinggal pulang oleh Gaara. Selain itu hari ini ia juga bertemu kembali dengan Sakura yang sudah 4 tahun lamanya tinggal di Amerika.

"Kau benar Sakura, baiklah hati hati dijalan" ucap Sasuke

"Hu'um… Arigatou Sasuke. Jaa nee" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke

"Iya?" Tanya Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sasuke

"Kau berubah Sakura…"

" kau menjadi wanita yang dewasa juga cantik" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum

BLUSH

"Te-terimakasih Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil berlari pergi dari rumah Sasuke

.

.

"T-Tousan…. Ke-kenapa?" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya

Ternyata Naruto yang tertidur, kini sudah terbangun karena ketika ia tertidur di sofa, samar samar ia mendengar suara Sakura yang mengatakan ingin pulang. Dan ketika Naruto ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sakura yang telah membuatkannya makanan sebanyak itu,malah dihadapkan pada adegan seperti itu. Dan Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan rasa sesak didadanya lebih memilih untuk kembali menuju kamar tidurnya

.

.

Ketika Sasuke kembali ke dalam rumahnya, ia tidak melihat kalau Naruto sedang tertidur di sofa

'Ckck… anak itu' inner Sasuke

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung menyusul Naruto ke kamarnya

.

.

"Hiks…. Hiks… kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya

Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dialaminya hanya bisa menangis diatas tempat tidur King sizenya

CKLEK

"Naru…. Kau belum tidur?" ucap Sasuke yang tiba tiba masuk kekamar Naruto

"T-Tousan?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan airmata yang masih bertengger di mata indahnya

DEG

"Kau kenapa Naru? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menarik wajah Naruto agar kembali menghadap dirinya

"A-aku ti-tidak apa apa Tousan. A-aku hanya kelilipan debu tadi" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menahan wajahnya

"Jangan membohongi Tousanmu Naru, katakan pada Tousanmu ini" ucap Sasuke lembut

Naruto yang tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan airmatanya didepan Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis didada bidang Sasuke

"Hiks..hiks Tousan, a-aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan, rasanya sesak sekali" ucap Naruto

"Sesak bagaimana Naru?" Tanya Sasuke dengan hati hati

"A-aku merasakan sesak ketika Tousan memu-" ucapan Naruto terhenti

DEG

'Aku tak boleh mengatakannya, bagaimanapun Sakura nee adalah sahabat terdekat Tousan sejak dahulu, Sakura nee juga yang dulu sempat mengasuhku ketika Tousan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ta-tapi kenapa aku tetap merasakan sesak disini?' inner Naruto

"Memu- apa Naru?" Tanya Sasuke

"Huaaa… hiks hiks Tousan… Pokoknya Tousan jahat, aku membencimu Tousan, aku sangat membencimu" ucap Naruto sambil melimpahkan rasa sesaknya dengan mengatakan ia membenci Sasuke

"Naru…. Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil menenangkan Naruto dengan menepuk nepuk puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut

"Maafkan Tousan jika Tousan berbuat jahat padamu, tapi Tousan mohon janganlah kau membenci Tousan mu ini. Aku sangat menyayangi mu Naru" ucap Sasuke

Lalu Naruto mulai menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat

DEG

Iris safir bertatapan langsung dengan iris onix

Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling terpana, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mulai lebih mendekatkan wajah Naruto ke wajahnya. Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini hanya dapat menutup matanya dan menunggu apa yang terjadi.

30 cm

25 cm

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

CUP

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut lalu mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan.

"Ishhh Tousan menyebalkan! Padahal kan aku sudah menutup mataku dan bersiap si- ups" ucap Naruto hampir keceplosan

"Bersiap siap,eh? Jadi anak Tousan ini menunggu ciuman dari Tousan? Kau ingin Tousan cium dibagian mana Naru? Bibir mungkin" Tanya Sasuke menggoda Naruto

Naruto hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya sambil berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang ada dipipi manisnya

"Jadi itu benar Naru… Kemarikan wajahmu,Tousan ingin mencium bibirmu" ucap Sasuke menggoda Naruto (lagi)

"Huhhh Tousan menyebalkan! Perverted! Tou-Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke wajah Sasuke

**TBC  
**

Bagaimana nih readers? Sudah panjang atau belum? Memuaskan kah? Dilanjut atau tidakkkkk? Hehehe…

~RnR~


	4. Chapter 4

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T,T+**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Yaoi, Gaje, Typo berserakan dimana mana dan Alur kecepetan**

Hehehe, hai minna versetta baru update lagi , Habisnya dari kemaren kemaren aku belum ada ide bagaimana menyambungkannya. Gomenasai minna ^_^

Pertama tama aku mau membalas review dari para readers-ttebayo

**Monokurobo**

Hehehe, nah itu dia Monokurobo-san, aku punya kebiasaan buruk suka lupa merata kiri-kan teksnya setelah aku ketik. Soalnya aku biasanya nulis cerita dan langsung update dihari itu juga, aku takut ngga sempet lagi nantinya. Aku akan mencoba merubah kebiasaan burukku itu, nah juga kemaren pas aku mau bikin rata kiri tetep ngga bisa lewat doc managernya. Kalo Monokurobo-san tau bagaimana caranya, kasih tau aku dong. Hehehe. Akhir kata arigatou gozaimasu Monokurobo-san ^_^

**Himawari Wia**

Hehe,iya aku udah lanjut kok Himawari-san. Yosh, aku akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan wordsnya sekuat tenaga (?) Arigatou ^_^

**Vianycka Hime**

Hehehe, iya Viany-san untuk malam itu SasuNaru tidur bareng kok ^_^ Hmm….. aku ngga tega nanti sama Narunya kalo Sakura jahat gitu. Arigatou Viany-san ^_^

**Harpaairiry**

Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ke Naruto? Hmm…. Nanti bisa ditafsirkan dari untaian kata kataku di chapter berikutnya, hehehe #plakk. Arigatou Harpaairiry-san ^_^

**Ukeri**

Sip sip sip. Ini sudah dilanjut kok Ukeri-san. Arigatou ^_^

**Yuichi**

Hehehe, siap bos. Ini sudah dilanjut. Arigatou Yuichi-san ^_^

**Uchikaze no Rei**

Hehehe,iya nih Naru cemburu gitu. Aku juga benar benar menunggu momen SasuNaru kok (loh aku kan authornya) hehehe, arigatou Uchikaze-san ^_^

**Aikhazuna117**

Ini sudah dilanjut kok :) Hmm.. Naru kapan bilangnya ke Sasuke ya? Aku juga masih bingung nih, kira kira kapan ya? Hehehe, Naru itu anak kandung Sasuke atau bukan? Nah… kalau itu nanti akan aku ceritakan di chapter chapter berikutnya (doakan saja supaya terus update,hehehe) Arigatou Aikhazuna117-san ^_^

**Rieyu ne**

Umm… update kilat ya? Waduh… kalau bisa pasti aku kerjakan kok (tapi sayangnya tidak bisa kilat *pundungdipojokkan*) Siap Rieyu ne-san, untuk words mungkin aku bisa panjangin kok. Arigatou ^_^

Nah… sekian balasan untuk reviewnya. Langsung aja nih

_Check it out!_

30 cm

25 cm

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

CUP

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut lalu mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan.

"Ishhh Tousan menyebalkan! Padahal kan aku sudah menutup mataku dan bersiap si- ups" ucap Naruto hampir keceplosan

"Bersiap siap,eh? Jadi anak Tousan ini menunggu ciuman dari Tousan? Kau ingin Tousan cium dibagian mana Naru? Bibir mungkin" Tanya Sasuke menggoda Naruto

Naruto hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya sambil berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang ada dipipi manisnya

"Jadi itu benar Naru… Kemarikan wajahmu,Tousan ingin mencium bibirmu" ucap Sasuke menggoda Naruto (lagi)

"Huhhh Tousan menyebalkan! Pervert! Tou-Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke wajah Sasuke

Chapter 4

Setelah aksi saling menjahili (?) antara Naruto dan Sasuke usai, kini Naruto sudah tertidur lelap duluan disamping Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang masih terjaga hanya menatap wajah damai Naruto ketika ia tidur.

'Naru, sebenarnya hal apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti tadi? Apa yang Tousan mu lakukan hingga membuatmu menangis seperti tadi?' inner Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut kepala Naruto

Sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur, ia terlebih dahulu merapikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto. Seketika itu juga pikiran Sasuke melayang ke adegan beberapa menit yang lalu saat Naruto belum tertidur, ia mengingat wajah Naruto memerah karena godaannya.

'Benarkah ucapan Tousan mu tadi itu Naru? Kau meminta agar Tousan menciummu di bibir?' inner Sasuke

Entah hasrat apa yang kini merasuki Sasuke, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, ketika nafas mereka bertemu Sasuke merasakan bahwa saat ini jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Setelah itu ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan….

CUP

Ia menyium bibir Naruto dengan lembut hingga beberapa detik dan barulah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya itu dari bibir Naruto.

"Manisnya" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri

"Nah… Oyasuminasai Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup ringan kening Naruto yang tidak tertutupi oleh helaian rambut pirangnya itu.

**Skip Time**

Ketika burung burung mulai berkicau merdu, dan sang mentari juga mulai menyinari dunia ini terlihatlah dua orang pemuda yang satu berperawakan tampan dan yang satu lagi berperawakan sangat manis seperti gulali (?) sedang berpelukan satu sama lain dalam tidurnya. Tetapi yang sebenarnya adalah si pemuda tampan itulah yang memeluk si pemuda manis a.k.a Naruto. Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu bangun daripada si Narutonya itu. Ketika melihat Naruto mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman dan membuka kedua iris safir kembarnya langsung kepada mata onix Sasuke…

"Ohayou Naru-chan" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Naruto singkat

"Ohayou Tousan" ucap Naruto singkat, ia belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

20 detik

25 det-

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Ap-apa yang Tousan lakukan?!" ucap Naruto sambil menutupi bibirnya sendiri

"Hm? Apa yang aku lakukan? Menciummu" ucap Sasuke santai

Setelah kejadian semalam Sasuke benar benar ingin melakukan hal itu lagi dan menggoda Naruto. Bibir manis Naruto merupakan candu tersendiri baginya meskipun Naruto adalah anaknya.

"Tap-tapi tapi itu ta-tadi di bi-bi" ucap Naruto sambil terbata bata dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena ia dicium Tousannya dibibir

"Bibir" ucap Sasuke singkat sambil melepaskan senyuman lembutnya

BLUSH

Wajah Naruto yang semula memang sudah merah, sekarang bertambah merah seperti tomat segar kesukaan Sasuke maka ia pun memalingkan wajahnya agar tak langsung menatap Sasuke

"Ta-tapi Tousan… tadi itu kan ci-ciuman pertamaku" ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan karena malu

"Hm? Ciuman pertamamu? Benarkah?" goda Sasuke sambil memaksa agar Naruto memandang kearahnya

Ketika itu juga Sasuke berhasil menangkap seluruh ekspresi yang ada pada Naruto saat itu.

DEG

Pipinya bersemu merah, bola mata safir kembar itu menatapnya malu malu dan bibirnya yang seperti buah cherry segar dan minta untuk dimakan.

'Naruto kenapa kau harus berekspresi menggoda seperti itu?' inner Sasuke sambil menahan hasratnya agar tidak mencium Naruto lagi

"Lagipula yang tadi itu bukan ciuman pertamamu Naru" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak helaian pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

"E-eh? Bukan ci-ciuman pertamaku? Loh Tousan tau darimana? Itu ciuman pertama ku tau!" ucap Naruto sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke.

Naruto yang memang tidak tau kalau sebelum ini ia juga pernah dicium oleh Sasuke dibibir karena waktu itu ia sedang tertidur pulas. Dan sudah pasti ia beranggapan bahwa yang tadi itu ialah ciuman pertamanya.

"Hmm… Kalau begitu Tousan hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Tousan meminta maaf karena telah mencicipi _first kiss _mu Naru-chan" ucap Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Naruto dan setelah itu Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi dari kamar Naruto.

"A-apa?! Tousan! Pervert! Tou-Teme" teriak Naruto

Yah…. Ternyata Naruto hanya bersikap damai ketika ia sedang tertidur -_-

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi dan berpakaian seragam sekolahnya, maka ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama dengan Sasuke. Acara sarapan itu berjalan hening karena Naruto benar benar masih malu karena ciuman pertamanya itu diambil oleh Sasuke, Tousannya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang merona dan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan cepat. Naruto yang biasanya memakan makanannya dengan nikmat dan santai, kini terkesan terburu buru dan salah tingkah.

"Nah Tousan, aku pamit. Jaa" ucap Naruto sambil pergi dari ruang makan tanpa melihat Sasuke

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke melengkungkan senyuman manisnya. Ia tau kalau Naruto merona hebat sekalipun hal itu berusaha Naruto sembunyikan dari Sasuke.

'Sepertinya ada yang salah denganku sejak semalam' inner Sasuke

.

.

.

Ketika Naruto sedang dijalan menuju sekolahnya, tiba tiba ada yang memanggilnya dari arah mobil Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Squadra Corse yang tiba tiba berjalan lambat disampingnya. Dan ketika si empunya mobil itu mulai menurunkan kaca mobilnya seketika mata Naruto membulat

"Loh? Kau Neji-san kan? Iya kan?" tanya Naruto dengan selidik. Neji adalah salah satu teman kolega Sasuke. Selama ini memang perusahaan yang Sasuke pimpin memang bersahabat dengan perusahaan Neji.

"Haha, ngomong ngomong kenapa kau berjalan kaki? Mana ayahmu? Tidak diantar ya?" ucap Neji

"Hu'um. Begitulah… lagipula sekolahku kan dekat dari sini" ucap Naruto buru buru ketika ia mengingat kenapa tadi ia menjadi salah tingkah didepan Sasuke

"Begitu… Yasudah ayo naik kemobil ku Naruto. Kau akan kuantar" ucap Neji

"E-eh… Tapi Neji-san"

"Sudahlah tak apa, lagipula kita ini kan searah. Ayo cepatlah naik" ucap Neji

"Hmm… Baiklah kalu begitu" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil itu

.

.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Neji-san atas tumpangannya. Dan maaf bila merepotkanmu" ucap Naruto setelah keluar dari mobil Neji

"Ah tak apa Naruto, dan kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan ku" ucap Neji sambil tersenyum

Ketika itu juga, Naruto yang menangkap siluet sahabatnya a.k.a Gaara yang baru sampai juga disekolah dan langsung memanggilnya untuk masuk bersama.

DEG

Iris lavender Neji melebar dan jantung Neji kini berdegup dengan cepat karena matanya menatap langsung ke iris jade itu. Ya, Neji yang memang belum beranjak pergi dari gerbang sekolah Naruto bertatapan dengan pemuda berambut merah maroon yang memiliki tato 'Ai' di keningnya.

Akan tetapi acara tatap menatap (?) itu langsung diputuskan oleh pemuda beriris jade itu dan entah kenapa Neji mendesah kecewa. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang tidak rela jika harus melepas tatapannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Ah iya, sekali lagi terimakasih Neji-san. Jaa nee" ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi menuju tempat Gaara berada.

Setelah Naruto dan pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia bertekad bahwa ia harus mendapatkan si pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Ya, meskipun Neji adalah orang yang tampan, pandai dan juga kaya raya tetapi yang orang lain tak ketahui adalah orientasinya yang berbeda. Ia menyimpulkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia itu gay, ia mengetahui hal itu sejak ia duduk di bangku kuliah dulu. Banyak wanita yang telah menyatakan cinta padanya dan secara terang terangan berkata kepada Neji bahwa mereka bersedia untuk menjadi istri Neji kelak. Tetapi semua itu benar benar tak membuat Neji tertarik, dan benar dugaannya. Sekarang ini ia telah terpaku pada sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hahhh….. Aku benar benar harus mendapatkannya" ucap Neji

Setelah itu mobil yang ia kendarai melaju cepat dari depan gerbang sekolah Naruto menuju kantornya.

**TBC  
**Muehehehe, reviewnya yuk! Saran dan kritik diterima kok ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T,T+**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Yaoi, Gaje, Typo and Word-less (?)**

Hai minna ^_^ Kembali lagi bersama Versetta, muehehehe. Sebenernya udah dari minggu kemaren aku mau update fict ini, tapi kemaren itu aku lagi ada UTS gitu (yah maklum anak sekolahan) jadinya aku fokus dulu sama belajar, etapi sekarang udah engga UTS kok jadinya udah bisa balik deh ke fict lagi. Sebelum itu aku mau balas review dari para readers duluuu

**Vianycka Hime**

Hehehe, umm… SaiSaku? Iya ngga ya? #ditendang. Iyaaaa aku juga dukung Neji tuh bikin Gaara jadi gay juga (memangnya dari awal Gaara ngga gay ya? *nggatau*) Arigatou Viany-san ^_^

**Vyy**

Huaaaa siap bos! Fict ini akan selalu dilanjut meskipun telatnya selalu,hehehee. Arigatou ^_^

**aikhazuna117**

Nah… aku tuh terkadang memang begitu. Chapternya terganatung ide dan suasana, tapi aku lagi berusaha keras agar wordnya bisa sepanjang rambut Rapunzel (apadehini?) Siappp, arigatou aikhazuna-san ^_^

**Harpaairiry**

Hontou? Fict ini bener bener bikin penasaran? Hehehe, yes yes yes aku sih pasti next. Arigatou Harpaairiry-san ^_^

**Rieyu ne**

Beneran aku boleh manggil _Nee_-_chan_? Umm… kalo begitu _Nee_-_chan_ aku bakal nambahin SasuNarunya kok dan untuk updatenya, gomen aku belum bisa memastikan :( tapi sebenernya aku udah nulis kerangka fictnya, tinggal mengetiknya sama merangkai kalimatnya itu loh. Arigatou _Nee_-_chan_ ^_^

_Check it out!_

Setelah Naruto dan pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia bertekad bahwa ia harus mendapatkan si pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Ya, meskipun Neji adalah orang yang tampan, pandai dan juga kaya raya tetapi yang orang lain tak ketahui adalah orientasinya yang berbeda. Ia menyimpulkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia itu gay, ia mengetahui hal itu sejak ia duduk di bangku kuliah dulu. Banyak wanita yang telah menyatakan cinta padanya dan secara terang terangan berkata kepada Neji bahwa mereka bersedia untuk menjadi istri Neji kelak. Tetapi semua itu benar benar tak membuat Neji tertarik, dan benar dugaannya. Sekarang ini ia telah terpaku pada sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hahhh….. Aku benar benar harus mendapatkannya" ucap Neji

Setelah itu mobil yang ia kendarai melaju cepat dari depan gerbang sekolah Naruto menuju kantornya.

Chapter 5

TETTTT

Bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi, untungnya Naruto dan Gaara bisa masuk tepat waktu.

"Hahhh…. Untungnya jam pelajaran pertama ini diisi oleh Kakashi _sensei_, jadi kita masih punya waktu untuk mengobrol, iya kan Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Iya" ucap Gaara singkat.

"Ish Gaara, kau itu sekarang semakin mirip ayahku tau! Kata kata 'Hn' mu itu benar benar menyebalkan," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya Naruto agak ber-_blushing_ ria sedikit karena mengingat Sasuke. Entah kenapa semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, seakan akan seluruh saraf di tubuh Naruto cepat merespon hal hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Alhasil sekarang ia sempat salah tingkah karena hal itu.

"Oh begitu. Yang tadi itu siapa Naru?" tanya Gaara ketika mereka sudah sampai di dalam kelas.

"Ha? Yang tadi? Maksudmu?" ucap Naruto.

"Orang yang tadi mengantarmu," ucap Gaara.

"Umm… Oh dia, dia itu Neji-san. Salah satu teman ayahku, memangnya kenapa Gaara?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

Tak biasanya Gaara ingin tau tentang sesuatu, Naruto sudah paham benar akan hal itu. Gaara cenderung pendiam dan memendam semuanya sendirian, akan tetapi entah bagaimana Naruto sebagai sahabatnya Gaara semenjak kecil tau akan hal itu, setiap detailnya malahan. Begitu pun sebaliknya, seolah oleh mereka ini seperti saudara kembar dimata orang orang.

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya," ucap Gaara singkat.

"Hm? Benarkah benarkah? Apa ada sesuatu? Sebelum ini apa kau pernah melihatnya? Beritahu aku, beritahu aku Gaara!" ucap Naruto memaksa.

"Ssstt sudah diamlah Naruto," ucap Gaara.

"Tidak mau tidak mau! Katakan dulu ada apa, baru aku bisa di-"

BLETAK

"Uhhh _Ittai_.." ringis Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Ternyata Kakashi _sensei _sudah sampai di kelas semenjak tadi, karena Naruto itu berisik ketika pelajaran sudah ingin dimulai, yah… jadinya Kakashi _sensei _melempar kepala Naruto dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Aku tau kalau aku ini memang suka terlambat karena selalu tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan. Akan tetapi bukankah kau sudah tau bahwa tidak boleh berisik ketika jam pelajaranku? Iya kan **NARUTO**?" ucap Kakashi _sensei _sambil memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Umm… Gomenasai Kakashi _sensei,_" ucap Naruto dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahh… Yasudah kalau begitu, sekarang perhatikan perlajaranku baik baik," ucap Kakashi _sensei_.

"Ha'i. Arigatou _sensei_," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Setelah suasana kelas menjadi hening, Naruto langsung memberikan _deathglare _nya kepada Gaara yang sedang duduk manis dengan tampang _innocent _nya.

"Ihhhh Gaara, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau Kakashi _sensei _sudah datang? Kau ini sengaja ya?" ucap Naruto sambil berbisik pada Gaara.

"Hm? Kan tadi sudah kusuruh untuk diam. Itu salahmu sendiri," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum evil.

"Huhhh Gaara menyebalkan," ucap Naruto sambil mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya.

Sekalipun Gaara tersenyum evil seperti itu, padahal dalam hatinya ia juga merasa kasihan dengan Naruto yang dilempar penghapus papan tulis oleh Kakashi _sensei _nya itu, tetapi ego seorang Sabaku no Gaara memang sangat sangat (?). Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menampakkan senyum evilnya, lagipula kalian juga tau kan kalau Gaara itu memang suka menggoda Naruto?

.

.

.

TETTTTTTTT

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang kelaparan seperti Naruto pun langsung menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang minta diisi (?)

"Hahhh…. Akhirnyaaaaa, Gaara ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Naruto.

"Kau saja Naruto, aku belum lapar," ucap Gaara singkat sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Loh? E-ehhh Gaara kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengejar Gaara.

"Perpus," ucap Gaara singkat.

"Perpus? Untuk mengerjakan tugas yang tadi ya? Umm… Kalau begitu nanti kalau aku sudah selesai makan, aku akan menyusulmu ke sana, tunggu aku ya Gaara," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah," ucap Gaara dengan senyumannya.

"Hehehe, arigatou ne Gaara," ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung lari secepat kilat (?) menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan kesukaannya, yaitu ramen. Sekalipun di kantin itu ramai sekali karena berdesakan dengan siswa siswi lainnya, Naruto dengan lihainya menembus manusia manusia itu dengan tubuh mungilnya, hingga ia dengan mudah mengantri dan mendapatkan makanannya. Dan secepat kilat juga ia menghabiskan makanannya itu karena setelah ini ia akan ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan Gaara.

"Hahhh… kenyangnya, ramen buatan paman Teuchi memang sangat enak. Nyam nyam nyam," ucap Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

"Huhh… Gaara dimana sih? Tadi kan dia bilang mau ke perpus, tetapi kenapa tak ada di sini?" gerutu Naruto.

Semenjak tadi Naruto memang sudah mencari Gaara di perpustakaan, akan tapi sampai sekarang ia juga belum bertemu dengan sahabat nya itu. Yah maklum saja, perpustakaan di KHS itu memang sangatlah luas, berbagai buku dan referensi referensi lainnya pun tersedia disini, jadinya memang wajar jika Naruto agak kesulitan mencari sahabatnya yang pendiam itu.

"Huhh… kenapa juga aku tidak membawa _handphone _ku? Ishhh kalau begini benar benar repotkan. Argghhh," ujar Naruto sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau Naruto kan?" ucap Sai yang tak sengaja melihat Naruto.

"Hm? Sa-Sai _senpai_," ucap Naruto agak terbata bata.

"Kenapa kau mengacak ngacak rambutmu sendiri? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sai.

"Eh? Hehehehe, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari sahabatku disini, tadi kita sudah janjian bahwa setelah aku makan, aku akan menemuinya disini untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tetapi semenjak tadi aku mencarinya, ia tak juga aku temukan." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"_Souka_…. Apa dia sudah kau hubungi?" tanya Sai.

"E-etto… Aku tidak membawa _handphone _ku," ucap Naruto malu malu.

"Hm… Kalau begitu, ini pakailah _handphone _ku Naruto," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"_Hontou ni_? Arigatou Sai _senpai_," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto? Sahabatmu berada dimana?" tanya Sai.

"Umm… ternyata dia tadi sedang berada di kamar mandi dan berhubung sebentar lagi masuk kelas jadinya kami memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya dirumahnya sepulang sekolah nanti," ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan _handphone _Sai kembali.

"Begitu… Yasudah, aku juga harus pergi sekarang. _Jaa nee_ Naruto" ucap Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Jaa nee_ Sai _senpai_. Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Naruto sambil berteriak pada bagian akhir kalimatnya.

.

.

TETTTTTT

"Hahhh… akhirnya pelajaran membosankan ini selesai juga," ucap Naruto sambil merapikan buku bukunya.

"Kau sudah mengabari _Tousan _mu kalau kita kerja kelompok dirumahku, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil keluar dari kelas.

"Umm… tadi sebenarnya sudah aku telfon tapi tidak diangkat, makanya lalu aku SMS dan mengatakan kalau aku akan kerumah mu sepulang sekolah dan sampai sekarang belum dibalas juga," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Lalu bagaimana? Atau kita undur saja hari esok?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak perlu Gaara, kurasa _Tousan _pasti akan mengijinkanku, kau itukan sahabatku," ujar Naruto yakin.

"Hm, baiklah," ucap Gaara singkat.

Sasuke alias _Tousan _nya Naruto itu memang terkenal sangat _son complex_ (?). Semenjak Naruto kecil, Naruto harus selalu pulang tepat waktu dan tidak boleh berteman dengan sembarangan orang yang tidak disukai oleh Sasuke.

.

.

**Skip Time**

"Ishhh… kenapa sampai sekarang pun _Tousan _tidak menghubungi ku? Padahal aku juga sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas di rumah Gaara. _Tousan _itu benar benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto sambil marah marah didepan _handphone_ nya.

**Naruto POV**

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku, semenjak tadi memang aku sangat kesal dengan _Tousan _ku itu, baru tadi pagi ia juga sudah membuatku tersipu dengan sikap anehnya dan sekarang ia juga membuatku sangat kesal. Tapi sepertinya _Tousan _belum pulang berhubung ini masih jam 6 p.m.

'Lihat saja nanti _Tousan_, kau pasti akan menyesal karena mengabaikan ku,' innerku.

"Tadaima" ucapku.

"Okaeri Naruto,"

**Naruto POV End**

"Okaeri Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Loh _Tousan_? Kenapa jam segini sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Pekerjaanku hari ini memang tidak begitu berat. Kau sendiri kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Sasuke agak sinis.

"_Tousan _memang tidak melihat _handophone _mu? Sedari tadi aku menelfon mu tetapi tidak kau angkat, dan aku juga sudah mengabarimu lewat SMS kalau aku akan mengerjakan tugas dirumah Gaara," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Gaara? Kenapa dirumahnya dia? Kenapa tidak disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak ber-"

"_Tousan_! Kumohon Gaara itu sahabatku. Aku sudah mengenalnya semenjak dulu. Kau juga bukannya sudah mengenalnya dengan baik? Lagipula kenapa _Tousan_ itu tidak membalas SMS ku atau mengangkat telfon ku? Tousan memang benar benar menyebalkan, aku memben-"

"Naru _chan_… Wah syukurlah kau sudah pulang," ucap Sakura memotong pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura _nee_, ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto yang agak sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"He? Kau tidak suka aku disini Naruto? Uhh.. kau itu jahat sekali," ucap Sakura.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sakura _nee_, aku kan hanya bertanya," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk _nee chan _nya.

"Hehehe, aku juga hanya bercanda Naru _chan_, aku disini karena tadi siang aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _Tousan _mu yang sedang membeli bahan bahan makanan di supermarket. Karena aku juga ingin memasak makanan lagi untukmu, makanya aku ikut dengan _Tousan _mu kesini," ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Jadi begitu…." Ucap Naruto singkat.

'Berarti semenjak siang _Tousan _sudah pulang, tetapi kenapa _Tousan _tidak mengangkat telfon ku? Apa karena…' Inner Naruto.

"Sudah sebaiknya kau mandi dulu Naru _chan_, aku dan Sasuke yang akan mempersiapkan makan malam untukmu, iya kan Sasuke?" ucap Sakura.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat.

.

.

"Nah Naru _chan_…. Ini semua masakan kesukaanmu kan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang baru sampai di ruang makan.

'Semua? Tapi itukan sup tomat dan itu juga bukannya jus tomat serta puding tomat? Akukan tidak suka tomat sama sekali' inner Naruto.

"I-iya Sakura _nee_," ucap Naruto berbohong.

Lalu ketika Naruto ingin menuju ke tempat duduk yang biasanya ia tempati, yaitu disebelah Sasuke, Sakura sudah menempatinya duluan. Alhasil, kini ia duduk didepan mereka berdua. (Meja makan mereka berbentuk bulat dan hanya cukup untuk 3 orang).

"Ittadakimasu~" ucap Sakura.

"Ittadakimasu" ucap Naruto pelan.

**Naruto POV**

'Kenapa Sakura _nee_ duduk ditempatku? Ah, yasudahlah lagipula kan aku sedang marah dengan _Tousan_,' innerku.

Ketika aku baru ingin memasukkan ramen kesukaanku kedalam mulutku….

"_Nee_, Suke… Kau menyukai tomat kan? Ini kubuatkan juga sup tomat," ucap Sakura _nee_ sambil memberikan mangkuk berisi sup tomat ke _Tousan _ku.

"Hn, terimakasih Sakura," ucap _Tousan _sambil tersenyum.

'Suke? Sejak kapan Sakura _nee_ memanggil _Tousan _begitu? Dan _Tousan _kenapa kau bisa tersenyum manis seperti itu? Apa kau tidak mengerti, aku ini kan sedang marah padamu. Dan sekarang bukannya kau membuatku untuk tidak marah lagi padamu malah yang kau lakukan sebaliknya' gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku membenci hal ini, ketika _Tousan _mengabaikan ku dan memuji Sakura _nee_. Ada sebagian dari hatiku yang tak rela akan hal itu.

**Naruto POV End**

"Hn, terimakasih Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-sama sama Suke," ucap Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Masakanmu memang benar benar enak Sakura, bisa kah kau membuatkannya lagi untukku esok?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hu'um. Aku akan selalu bersedia melakukannya untukmu Suke," ucap Sakura tersipu.

"Ariga-"

"Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih," ucap Naruto singkat sambil pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Naru _chan_? Naru _chan_ tunggu, apa masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah Sakura, biarkan saja dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto sekilas.

.

.

"Hiks… hiks… _Tousan _kau jahat! Kau benar benar jahat, kau mengulanginya lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa kau itu sangat egois?

Ta-tadi itu kan aku hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas dengan Gaara. Kau tau kan Gaara itu sahabatku? Kau juga mengabaikan ku, hiks… hiks… Semenjak tadi siang kau tidak membalas SMS ku atau bahkan menelfonku lagi.

K-Kau lebih memperhatikan Sakura _nee_ daripada aku… Anak mu sendiri,hiks hiks" ucap Naruto panjang lebar disela sela tangisannya.

Seketika itu juga terpintas dibenak Naruto ketika ia pernah bertanya pada Sasuke kenapa Sasuke sangat protektif kepadanya.

"_Kau itu satu satunya yang ayah miliki, kau lebih berharga dari jiwa Tousan sendiri, kau adalah hidupku sampai kapanpun Naruto,"_

"Hiks…hiks kau bohong! Kau bohong _Tousan_! Sa-sakit… hiks hiks," tangis Naruto.

**TBC**

Bagaimana chapter ini? Apakah masih wordless? Dan ceritanya? Sebenernya aku agak bingung sama karakter Sasuke, lebih baik dia itu gimana ya ke Naruto? Dan Sakura dia baik atau licik ya? Aku minta sarannya dong readers, hehehe. Arigatou ^_^


End file.
